


Peace Again

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, maia is in it but not much dialogue, same with alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Jace and Simon wish they’d kept their relationship a secret longer.





	Peace Again

When did you two first kiss though?”  
“When did you know you liked each other?”  
“Is Simon going to be my brother in law?”

Jace and Simon both sighed while Clary, Maia and Izzy bugged them about how they got together, to be honest it just happened, they confessed, they kissed, and..had sex…a LOT but they don’t need to know that. 

Simon nodded towards Jace’s bedroom making Jace understand, that’s why they work so welll together, they don’t have too speak to one another to get what the other is thinking. 

Jace cleared his throat “Listen guys, Uhh i’m beat, and Simon’s beat, we’re beat, so we’re gonna go be beat together.”

Izzy smirked at Jace while folding her arms, “Yeah just don’t be beat enough we’re everyone has to hear you.”

Simon groaned into Jace’s neck, making Jace chuckle and rubbing his back, “Okay well goodbye all.”

Jace pulled Simon by the hand and when they entered Jace’s room, Simon flipped down on his bed, screaming into the mattress. 

Simon then turned on his back, staring at the ceiling, “You know I liked it better when we kept it to ourselves for a month.”

Jace nods with a loud exasperated sigh, laying down on his back next to Simon, he reached for Simon’s hand and enterwning their fingers, Jace mumbled, “Agreed..”

Simon pushed his lips out in thought, “turning his head to Jace, “Hey! What if we…you know, broke up and-“

Jace sat up squeaking out sitting up on the bed, “WHAT!”  
Simon say up quickly grabbing Jace’s cheek and caressing it with his thumb, “No no, not like actually breaking up angel, like, pretend break up, so we can have that peace again, at least for a while.”

Jace blushed at himself for jumping to conclusion, he cleared his throat nodding, “That, my love is a brilliant idea.”

Simon grinned leaning into kiss Jace softly, pulling back, “Well I am a College boy.”

The plan was to wait fifteen minutes so they killed time by making out, everyone was planning and going over for a meeting tomorrow, Maia had to go home to study leaving, Alec, Clary and Izzy.  
Simon began throwing Jace’s shoe at the wall, cursing in spanish, stomping out of Jace’s room “I NEVER want to see you again JACE HERONDALE!”  
Jace scoffed following Simon out “Well sorry I don’t like the new song you wrote, I didn’t know I had to be fake!”  
Clary frowned walking over to her friends, tapping them both on each shoulder “Why the yelling?”

Simon pointed more like jabbed Jace’s shoulder “He HATES my music!”

Jace rolled his eyes folding his arms, “I said I didn’t like your new song, but if you want to go there, you could play it at a retirement home and everyone would be sleeping but you’d had BORED them to death!”

Simon slapped Jace making people in the institute gasp at the perfect couple, Simon glared, “Lose my number you ASSHOLE!”

Jace gave him the finger as Simon stomped away, leaving Alec , Clary and Izzy still in silence. 

Jace went back to his room waiting for Simon to sneak around back and into his room. 

Simon snuck back in pouting softly at the red hand mark on Jace’s cheek, he rubbed his cool hand over it, “I’m so so so sorry.”  
Jace laughed kissing Simon’s nose then lips, “I’ve had worse, and I think they bought it, and I love your new song.”  
Simon laughed kissing Jace’s forehead. 

Clary smirked as she leaned against the door with Izzy, she knocked, “You two deserve an Oscar.”

Jace frowned at the voice, “What’s an Oscar?”  
Simon groaned leaning his head back into his boyfriends neck.


End file.
